


Love Punches

by solarlunarx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, DaiSuga Week, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, M/M, asahi is so done with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarlunarx/pseuds/solarlunarx
Summary: a ficlet in which Hinata is very unknowing, and Daichi and Suga are bad at explaining.This takes place at summer training camp!





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this whole thing came to be because one of the cards in the Haikyuu Cards Against Humanity set is "Suga's Love Punches" and....I had to...

Daichi walked into the gym, still feeling exhausted from the day before. He could already hear the first years screaming and the faint sound of his boyfriend trying to calm them down. He knew it was going to be a long day, but he had hoped it would at least have been quiet. Although, when he saw Suga’s face light up when he entered the gym, he felt the dread melt away. Suga ran to hug him, but he was soon followed by the rest of his over-excited teammates. As they all toppled to the floor, Daichi had a brief “why did I sign up for this?” moment. They all laughed and went straight back to practice, but Daichi stayed down and rubbed a sore spot on his shoulder. Suga was immediately worried and knelt down beside his boyfriend to see what was wrong, and soon remembered what was wrong. The night before, Daichi and Suga had a sort of…”meeting.” It wasn’t anything too bad, due to the fact that they were at training camp with many first-years, but Suga had left a decent mark on Daichi’s shoulder.  
Suga stood up and pulled Daichi into a hug in the process. Daichi laughed, returning the hug as they both stood in the doorway. The sound of Daichi’s laugh drew the attention of most of Karasuno, accept for Asahi, who was used to this sort of thing. He was the only person on the team who knew about Daichi and Suga’s relationship. He’d known since they were all first years, but besides him, they were pretty shy about their relationship.  
And now Daichi had an unexplainable love bite on his shoulder.  
Great.  
Daichi quickly pulled down the sleeve of his shirt as far as it would go, which wasn’t very far due to the fact that Daichi had very large arms.  
Hinata was the first to run up and start asking Daichi all sorts of questions about what games they were playing today and what was for lunch, but he stopped short to look at the poorly-hidden mark.  
“What happened to your shoulder?” Hinata asked,  
Daichi was hesitant to answer, as he was trying to figure out an answer, Hinata asked nervously,  
“Did we do that to you?!” and proceeded with many “I’m so sorry captain’s.”  
“No no!” Daichi tried to comfort the small, anxious boy in front of him.  
“It was me!” Suga blurted out, trying to be helpful but soon realizing what he said.  
Daichi gave Suga the best death glare he could, but it was hard for him even if suga did just say that. Hinata looked at him confused and then looked back at Daichi, as if he was piecing together some elaborate puzzle.  
“Oh!” he finally blurted out, “It must’ve been one of Suga’s ‘Love Punches’!”  
Daichi was taken back by this term, and looked at suga confused. Suga looked back, probably even more confused than Daichi. At first, they both blushed thinking they had been figured out but then..  
“You know like,” Hinata continued, “THIS!” and Hinata proceeded to punch the nearest person in the stomach, which regrettably was Asahi.  
Daichi and Suga looked at each other before erupting into laughter.  
“Y-y-yeah d-definitely that,” Daichi managed to choke out between laughs.  
Hinata seemed content with that answer and went back to playing. Daichi looked over at Suga, who was wiping laughter-induced tears from his eyes.  
“So, I guess I better find a good way to cover up this uh..love punch mark huh?” Daichi teased.  
Suga couldn’t help but laugh even more at the phrase and after a few more minutes, he and Daichi joined the rest of the team for practice. That day was definitely a memorable one for them, and Suga learned to be more careful with his “Love Punches.”


End file.
